A Rosette's True Love
by Princess Rosette
Summary: After her date and argument with Zoro she goes into her room upset and as a good friend should, Ace comforts her. What she doesn't know is that her 'best friend' has had feelings for her for quite some time and she has been too hooked onto her boyfriend to even realize! Will she accept Ace's feelings as he tries to comfort her or will she still want to work things out with Zoro?


"I better go, it's getting late" Zoro said

"Aww, so soon? Come on stay a little longer, we were just starting to have fun"

"Charlotte, you know how Ace gets when I'm here for too long" I roller my eyes at Zoro. Although I understand what he means though, usually when I invite Zoro around Ace seems to get... jealous of him. I'm not really sure why but I just use my incredible acting skills and beg Ace to let him stay longer. Too bad I can't convince him now though, he's out working late since his boss, Edward Newgate (A.K.A Whitebeard) needed someone to cover for one of their commanders who was sick

"He isn't here, at least stay for another half hour. Pwease~" I begged with my little puppy dog eyes, Zoro chuckled and agreed

"All right, I'll stay. Your such a stubborn little princess"

"And you're such a BAKA who constantly falls asleep, nobody is perfect in this world ya know?" I said, then he started looking at me funny. I wondered what was going on in his mind

"You know..." He began to say

"Yes?"

"You're making yourself quite vulnerable" He said as he pinned both my wrists to the couch

"Am I now? How so?" I asked with a questionable look, he leaned down just inches away from my lips

"Just by leaving yourself wide open, which always makes me crazy for you..." He whispered onto my lips, before pressing his onto mine. I've been dating him for 5 months and, hopefully, still counting. He slid his tongue all around my lips, making me moan in excitement. I opened my mouth for more access, which gave him the opportunity to roam around inside my mouth. Since we've been dating, all we've ever done is make-out, it's never gotten anything past that and that's how I want it to stay because I'm not quite ready for 'that' just yet. Until, he decided to slowly caress his hand down to my legs and put it up my dress

I broke the kiss and grabbed his hand to stop him from going any further "H-Hang on Zoro, I-I'm not ready for that just yet. Give me more time"

He sighed in frustration "Come on babe, it doesn't hurt. I swear" I gave it some thought- wait what? No! No means no, so I'll just tell him straight

"I... no, I can't. I'm sorry Zoro, but I just can't!" I explained, for the past several months he's been rather... 'needy'. I know it's been a while and he is being rather good at waiting, but he has just got to wait a bit longer

"Babe, it's been over a month now! When will you be ready?" He asked in anger, I sat up to his level

"I told you I ain't ready, when I am I'll let you know!" I shouted, we've been arguing quite a lot now and for some reason the magic of our love has sort of died down and hasn't felt the same any more. Maybe I don't love him like I use to?

"Just suck it up and quit acting like a spoilt brat" He said rudely, I felt hurt and before I knew it I slapped him

"Get the hell out of my house!" I said pointing at the door

"I was just leaving anyway!" He said and stormed out the room and out the house. I heard his car door slam and speed off. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed, screaming into the pillows

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! Why can't he just understand that I'm not ready for something this serious?! God, he's such a fricking bastard sometimes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That's it, I've decided I want nothing more to do with that prick! But, I always say that and we always get back together. This time, oh no, this time I'm definitely dumping him and I'm gonna tell him that the next time I see him. But for now, I took out my IPhone that was underneath my pillow and looked through my music trying to find the playlist that I usually listen to whenever I have a fight with him. I pressed the shuffle button and the first one that came up was one of my favourites. 'Only Love Can Hurt Like This' by Paloma Faith. I put my purple beat earphones in my ears and just lay back on the bed, listening to my music and sobbing out loud

I must have been there for a good whole hour since the last time I checked the clock it was 9:00, now it was 10:00! Before another song played, I felt arms wrap around me into a warm and tight embrace. Could only be one person and he was the one person that I wanted to see, I felt the earphones in my ears get taken out and placed onto the stand next to the bed

"Another fight with your boyfriend?" Ace asked, I nodded

"Lottie, what happened this time?"

"He..." I began, I was feeling a little bit worried. What if Ace gets a little too pissed off with Zoro that he'll do something to him? I know Ace, we've been best friends since we were little and I know what he's capable of. But, it's not right to keep secrets from him "He tried to get into my pants" I pouted

Ace sighed in anger "Again?" His eyes were deadly and his voice sounded more evil

"Y-Yeah..."

"Oh, Lottie..." He snuggled close to me again, I leaned into his chest enjoying it "Please don't be sad"

"I-I can't help it Ace, w-why can't he just understand that I'm not ready for something like t-that?" I sobbed into his chest. So far in my life, Ace is the only one that has seen me cry before. I don't usually cry, but when something really hurts me I can't hold it in forever!

"I-I've been thinking it through and... I'm gonna break up with Zoro. Our love just isn't the same any more, all that's left in it is hatred and anger"

"Personally, I agree. You've suffered enough from him as it is" Ace said as he hugged me tighter, I felt secure and a bit warmer. But both those things were a different thing if Zoro were to do this. I felt my face heat up, a huge blush ran across my face. I pulled back from him, he stared at me in confusion

"Lottie?"

I felt, for some stupid reason, awkward. But in a good way. As in... amazingly awkward? Yeah, yeah that's how I would describe it "U-Umm..." I soon realized, Ace wasn't wearing a shirt. He must have taken it off on his way in as it was raining outside. I was blushing harder, I never realized how sexy he was before, his 6 pack abs were the only thing that Zoro didn't have. He only had a 4 pack.

* _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting embarrassed in front of him? And why the hell am I thinking of him as sexy? I've seen him shirtless before and it had no effect on me, so why now? Wait... Could it be that I..._ * That was it, that was the only thing that I could think of. What I feel for Ace now isn't to do with friendship any more, rather it's to do with loving him. But best friends shouldn't fall in love... should they? Agh, geez, this is giving me such a headache. I gripped my head, it was thumping really hard

"Lottie, you feeling okay? Your face is all red" He pointed out, his hands gripped my shoulders and my face was looking in his direction. But my eyes were facing downwards, I can't look him straight in the eyes right now, I just can't!

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." I said quietly

"Really? Look me in the eyes and tell me that" He demanded

"I-... can't"

"How come?" He asked, I ignored the question. I thought of something else, I decided to do something I thought I'd never do

"Can I do something without you getting mad?" I asked, I felt a little shaky

"Of course, why would I get mad?"

"Do you promise?" I asked just to be sure

"Lottie, I won't get mad-"

"Just promise me!" I demanded

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now what is it that you- mph!" I pushed my lips onto his before any more words came out of his mouth. My eyes were fully closed whilst my hands were cupped onto his face tightly. His grasp was tight, but then it softened. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me into his lap. What I once felt for Zoro was now for Ace, suddenly he broke the kiss and looked away from me

"L-Lottie, we can't do this" He told me, I looked at him with lustful eyes. I wanted- no, I needed him! And I needed him so badly, god how long have I been blind for to not realize what I've been missing?

"Please A-Ace, I really want you" I begged

"Lottie, what about Zoro?"

"Like I said, I'm going to break up with him. What I use to feel for him has now disappeared and now I... I think I feel that way about you" There, I said it. I don't care if he thinks it's not right and we should just be friends. Suddenly, his mouth clashed against my lips and we fell back onto the bed

"A-Ace"

"How many more times are you going to do this?" He randomly asked

"W-What?"

"How many times do you plan on making me fall for you until you're satisfied?" His voice started to sound more serious

"I-I don't understand. What're you talking abo-"

"I've been falling in love with you this whole time!" He admitted

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. This explains so much, so that's the reason why he hated Zoro staying here longer than normally, why he would always glare at us when we kissed. He's been jealous this whole time and I've been too blind and hooked on Zoro to even realize! Ace, I'm so sorry that I've been so absent-minded to not even bother to ask about your feelings towards me

"I hated the way he would always touch you, kiss you, or even looking at you. It always made me rage with anger and jealousy, ever since you both started dating I kept on thinking to myself 'how can I make her mine?' 'how do I make her realize what she's missing?' I kept on asking myself so many questions, but none of them I had answers for"

I felt my heart shatter, I've broken his heart since that first day and never knew about it "Ace, I'm so sorry" I whispered "If I hadn't have been so stupid and hooked onto that bastard, I would have realized sooner. I'm sorry I let you suffer for 5 entire months. I-"

He leaned down and his warm lips were against mine once again, all my thoughts were on him and nothing else. Our lips parted once more and his eyes locked onto me

"Don't apologize any more, right now I want you all to myself" He said, our arms wrapped around each other and we continued. I felt the heat of our breaths panting against one another, my hands slowly glided up from his neck to his hair and I gripped it tight so I could pull his head forward for more fun. If he keeps this up, I'm gonna go crazy within a few seconds!

He started to slide his hands to my legs and I had to wrap my legs around his legs, which didn't bother me at all. All though, his member (which was hard) nudged against my crotch and it made me flinch slightly but I let it slide as I really did want this with him

"Can you feel how hard you make me? Do you know how many times I've been dreaming about this? I never want to lose you to another guy again, don't ever feel like this with any one other than me"

Don't worry Ace, my heart has always belonged to you right from the very beginning even if I didn't know. The heat numbed out the coldness so I completely forgot he came home soaking wet, his hands were freezing cold and the moment I felt them on my skin I flinched a little

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Y-Your hands are c-cold. In fact, y-you're whole body is cold, maybe you should w-warm up" I stuttered

"Good idea..." He moved towards my ear and whispered "Warm them, along with any other cold part of my body, with your heart"

My eyes widened, I was so speechless that all I could do was stare and blush. His hands moved up from my legs to the zip behind my back, his hand gently gripped onto it and slowly pulled it down. Then he pulled my dress above my head, he stared at my body in surprise. He smiled and leaned over to my face

"You're so beautiful, Zoro doesn't realize what he's just lost" We both smiled at each other, he pulled me up and I sat on his lap again. His hard member was still nudging on my crotch, I gripped his shoulders and moaned. He moaned a little as well, I could tell we both were thinking the same thing

"Ace, I need you so badly. C-Can we start now?" I asked

"Sure, just let me..." He reached down to his trousers to get them off

"I'll do it!" I said, practically attacking at his lower half

"W-Woah Lottie, wait, I gotta prepare you first-"

"Fuck that, I can't wait any longer. It'll hurt, yes, but with you I know you'll be gentle with me" He just stared at me with wide eyes, damn it Ace quit staring! Then he chuckled and patted my head

"You're such a tease" He said, what the hell does that mean? I didn't bother asking, instead I unzipped his trousers and his boxers were revealed to me. I could see his 'little Ace' was twitching, begging for mercy just for me. I wanted to pull down my panties, but Ace kept on staring at me and I couldn't do that with him watching!

"P-Please don't look, i-it's embarrassing"

"Why? I want to watch you"

"But I-I can't do it with you watching me- Agh!" He flipped me over, my front side was facing the bed

"I'll do it for you then" He said cunningly, I looked back at him but then pushed my face against the pillows. I couldn't watch him strip me from my underwear, I've never done something like this before so obviously I was going to feel a bit unsteady with it. I felt his hand pull them down slowly and my... bottom was shown to him

"This is quite a site" My heart skipped a beat

"G-Get on with it a-already, o-or I'll take you instead" I argued back, I heard him scoff

"All right little miss impatient. Just so you know I'm gonna start slow, let me know when you start feeling comfortable with it" I nodded, I felt his tip enter and I groaned in pain. God I wished he prepared me first, but it's too late to turn back now. I squinted my eyes as he pushed himself in deeper

"A-ah... Ace~" I moaned, I could hear him moan from behind me. I gripped onto the bed sheets tighter with every thrust he did, soon I started getting use to it and the pain turned into pleasure "A-Ace, more" I said. He grabbed my hips with both hands and started going a little faster, but not too fast

"S-So tight..." He moaned, before I knew it I started begging him to go in deeper and that's exactly what he did. He also began to pound into me harder, he seemed to be enjoying himself... Then again, so did I

"A-Ah... Ah... A-Ace-kun, I-It feels amaziiiing~"

"God Lottie, y-you feel incredible. F-Feels like my dick i-is melting" Sounded like he was nearly at his limit, but I was as well

"A-Ace, I-I can't last m-much longer" He removed his hands from my hips and grabbed my arms to pull me back, my back was against his muscular chest

"Then l-let's finish this t-together" He said, I started bouncing to the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon after, we both moaned and his cum filled my ass. We both fell onto the bed, panting hard. When we regained our strength, he pulled me in close and kissed my forehead

"I love you Charlotte" He said, I smiled with joy

"I love you too, Ace-"

- _Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now_ -

My phone started ringing, I knew exactly who it was without even having to look at the screen. I felt my hands tremble in fear * _What do I do*_ was all that I kept on thinking! You couldn't have called some other time, could you Zoro? Then, Ace picked up my phone and answered it himself

"Hello?" He asked, my heart fell to my stomach I can't believe he's doing this! "She isn't here at the moment" I felt like saying 'dude I'm sitting right next to you!' But that was until he said something else that almost had me in tears of joy "She's just having some fun right now, also she has found someone new so I suggest not to call back again. Or her new boyfriend won't be pleased and will get very pissed" He hung up and put it on the desk next to the bed

"There, all better?" He asked as he pulled a blanket over the both of us, I smiled

"Yes, thank you Ace" I whispered as I rested my head on his chest

"Don't worry, for you I'd do anything. Now, lets get some rest" Ace lay back onto the bed whilst holding me so I was resting onto his body. Then we both fell asleep, saying the words "I love you"

* * *

 **~THE END~**

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this silly story. Might be very inappropriate but, hey, you were warned so not my fault

If you liked, please let me now in the comments, I enjoy some nice review

Also, Merry Christmas to y'all! Hope everyone got what they wanted ;D

Later!


End file.
